


Work In Progress

by taichara



Category: Robotech
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Reconstruction, but there's no blues about it --





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "hand"

"A little more -- juuust a little -- tilt it ten degrees -- perfect. Now keep it steady: welding team, get in there! Go go go!"

Vince Grant didn't believe in downtime. Not now; not when there were still people left on Tirol who were counting on the UEEF to make good the promise to restore their battered world.

Good thing for the Tiresians that Vince didn't believe in downtime.

_You can bitch to the Admiral about me borrowing your tanks later, Wolfe._

And it wasn't Vince's fault the Spartas was perfectly sized for clearing debris and holding new infrastructure in place, either --


End file.
